Amor secreto
by TC GAN
Summary: Es otro amor... más oculto... más maduro...  ESPERO LES GUSTE. Comentario siempre bienvenidos. SALUDOS. TCGAN


**Hola, amigos y amigas:**

**Les dejo esta nueva historia basada en los personajes de Candy Candy. Gracias a los creadores de esta bellísima historia que nos ha servido a muchas personas más como inspiración para las nuestras. **

**Les mando un abrazo a todos.**

**Recuerden que todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos.**

**TCGAN**

* * *

><p>Durante el viaje en barco con destino al Colegio San Pablo, George acompañaba a una jovencita a petición de su empleador. Pasaron un año nuevo muy feliz en la fiesta organizada por el capitán. Ella salió del salón. Iba caminando por la cubierta cuando divisó a un joven con quien tuvo un altercado. George llegó dándole fin a esa discusión. Ella averiguó el nombre de ese individuo de los labios de George.<p>

Al día siguiente, los pasajeros del barco se sorprendieron al escuchar un estruendoso sonido. La nave comenzó a caer en las profundidades del mar. Sin perder el tiempo, los pasajeros eran llevados a los botes salvavidas. George buscaba a "la señorita Candy", como él la llamaba, por los pasillos. Gritaba el nombre femenino a más y mejor con la esperanza de encontrarla. Al dar vuelta en una esquina, se topó con Terry Grandchester, el hijo del duque.

- ¡Cuidado! – Gritó Terry.

- Perdone, usted, joven Grandchester.

- ¿Nos conocemos?

- Personalmente, no. Conozco a su padre por los negocios que tiene con la familia Andley de Chicago.

- Creo que he escuchado algo de eso…

- No tengo tiempo. ¿Ha visto a la señorita Candy? – Interrumpió al joven.

- ¿Candy?

- Sí, la señorita Candy. Usted habló con ella anoche.

- No la he visto…

- Si la ve, por favor, llévela a uno de los botes salvavidas. Salga por aquella puerta. Los encontrará. Dese prisa.

- Si la encuentro… le diré… - Terry estaba confundido. Esa conversación era un poco surrealista. Ni en una emergencia como esta George perdía la compostura, pero sí lo interrumpió. – Claro…

- Gracias. – George iba camino contrario.

- ¡Oiga! Los botes están para el otro lado…

- Lo sé, pero tengo que encontrarla.

- Lo haremos juntos. – Le dijo Terry.

- Ni se le ocurra. Yo iré en busca de ella. Usted llévela al bote si la mira. Por favor… - Desperado seguía buscando.

Terry le dio alcance. George ya no pudo decirle nada. Ambos gritaban por Candy. Al llegar al camarote de la dama, escucharon la voz de ella pidiendo ayuda. Entre los dos derribaron la puerta a golpes. La encontraron tirada en el suelo. Uno de los muebles le había caído sobre su pie. El par de hombres se pusieron de acuerdo con una mirada para sacarla de ahí. El fiel empleado la tomó en brazos. Los tres se dirigieron hacia la salida. En uno de los pasillos, se encontraron con uno de los asistentes del capitán. Buscaba por todo el barco al heredero del ducado más importante de Inglaterra. Él tenía un bote especial para él en caso de cualquier eventualidad. Insistió en llevar con él a George y a Candy. Minutos más tarde, los tres estaban subidos en un bote salvavidas a la deriva.

A unas cuantas millas, otro barco escuchó el SOS. Este avisó a los barcos que se encontraban en las cercanías. Finalmente, fueron siete navíos al rescate. En uno de ellos, los tres protagonistas se encontraban frente al médico.

- Sí… sí… lo tiene un poco hinchado, pero no es de preocuparse.

- ¿No es de preocuparse?

- No, señor…

- Johnson. George Johnson.

- ¿Es usted pariente de la paciente?

- No. Mi jefe me pidió escoltarla durante el viaje porque él no pudo hacerlo personalmente.

- Bien… Señor Johnson, ella está bien de su pie. Fue una fortuna que no le sucediera algo más grave. A pesar de ello, le inmovilizaremos el tobillo para prevenir cualquier cosa.

- Bueno.

- Señor… - El doctor volteó a ver a Terry.

- Grandchester.

- Señor Grandchester, ¿está bien?

- Sí, estoy bien. Es ella quien nos preocupa.

El galeno les preguntó por las razones. Le contaron sobre los episodios de histeria que sufrió mientras esperaban en el bote salvavidas. La respuesta del científico fue sencilla. Ella se encontraba en shock. Era la primera vez que viajaba, la primera vez en un barco, la primera vez viajando fuera del país… muchas primeras veces. A eso se le agregaba haber tenido su accidente y sentir la muerte a las puertas de su vida. En este momento, ella descansaba. El cansancio finalmente le ganó la partida a la histeria. Tenía varias horas dormida. Se despertó cuando George acababa de salir del cuarto y le contaba al médico la historia de Candy. Terry quedó impresionado ante la vida llevada por esa rubia. Ella comenzó a llamar a George a gritos. La puerta se abrió y vio entrar al médico seguido por el dueño del nombre. Terry se quedó en la puerta.

- ¡Geroge! ¡George!

- Señorita Candy… - Se acercó.

- George, no me dejes… no me dejes… - Ella lo miraba con ojos llorosos.

- No me iré. Aquí nos quedaremos.

- Señor Johnson, me temo que tenemos que llevar a la señorita a su habitación. Tenemos que atender a los demás pasajeros.

- Está bien. – Se dirigió a Candy. – Señorita Candy, tenemos que llevarla a su habitación. Ahí podrá descansar.

- ¡No! ¡No quiero! Me vas a dejar…

- No se preocupe. Mi habitación está cerca…

- ¡No! ¡No quiero que me dejes! – Comenzó la histeria nuevamente.

- Tranquila… - Se acercó más a ella.

- ¡No me dejes! – No más pudo alcanzarlo y lo jaló hacia ella. Lo abrazó como si fuera una garrapata. Se aferró a él con fuerza. Por más que lo intentó, no pudo soltarla.

- Señor Johnson… - Comenzó Terry a decir. – A mí me dieron una habitación grande. Será mejor que ustedes se queden en ella y yo me vaya a la de ella.

- No… ¿cómo va a ser eso? – El pobre de George estaba tan desconcertado que olvidó la cortesía de un gracias.

- En serio. Creo que ella lo necesita más que yo. Ahí se podrán quedar más cómodos.

- No es correcto que me quede con ella. Ella es una señorita y…

- Señor Johnson, no sé si con esto le ayudaré o le haré la vida más complicada.

- ¿De que se trata?

- Le pediré que se quede con ella. No la deje sola. El señor Grandchester tiene razón. De esa forma, también podrá descansar un poco.

- ¡De ninguna manera!

- El doctor tiene razón. Usted ha visto por nosotros durante todo este tiempo. No ha descansado nada. Si usted me lo permite, yo me quedaré con ella mientras usted descansa. – Dijo Terry.

- ¡No es correcto!

- Tiene razón. Bajo circunstancias normales no es correcto, pero esto es una emergencia. Han pasado momentos de mucha tensión. Si me lo permiten, les daré una sugerencia.

- Dígala, doctor. – Terry estaba curioso.

- Tengo entendido que su habitación es la más grande y tiene dos cuartos.

- Así es.

- Sería buena idea que se quedaran juntos. Como dije, han pasado muchas cosas juntos ya y pueden seguir apoyándose.

- ¡Eso no es correcto!

- ¡No sea necio! – Exclamó el joven. – Ya escuchó. Ayudémonos mutuamente.

- Está bien.

El sedante era suave, pero le hizo el efecto suficiente. Se fueron a la suite del hijo del duque. George recostó a Candy sobre la cama. Ella, con un murmuro, le pidió que se quedara con ella. Más persuasiva fue la mano porque no lo soltó. Se resignó a sentarse a un lado de la cama. Terry se acostó en la otra cama que había. El sofá quedó vacío.

El joven no podía descansar tranquilo. Muchas cosas le habían sucedió en las últimas semanas. Esa intranquilidad lo llevó a dar otra vuelta por la cubierta. Eventualmente, le dio hambre. Fue a comer. Siguió el paseo.

Al mismo tiempo, George se quedó dormido tomado de la mano de Candy. Estaba recostado a la par de ella. El subconsciente de ella encontró el camino al pecho de él. Ambos durmieron tranquilamente. El descanso fue verdadero. Ella se despertó. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta en la posición en la que estaba. Se sentía muy bien. Sintió el movimiento de George al despertar. Por eso, decidió hacerse la dormida. Él estaba más que sorprendido de sentir la cabeza de Candy sobre él. Con mucho cuidado, se apartó. Se levantó. Ella se desilusionó; de alguna manera, un gran vacío llenó su alma.

* * *

><p>Pasaron los años. Candy se enamoró de Terry y, por azares de Susana, se separaron. Se convirtió en enfermera y cuidó de Albert por su falta de memoria. El fiel George siguió trabajando para William Albert Andley. En muy pocas ocasiones volvió a ver a la rubia con pecas. Estaba trabajando en su oficina del banco de Chicago. Subió la vista. Apareció esa señorita implorando su ayuda al ser obligada a casarse con Niel. La miraba en silencio. Miraba a esa niña convertida en mujer. Los labios de ella se movían y pudo ver lágrimas salir. No supo cómo. Se levantó de la silla. La abrazó. La confortó a lo mejor de sus habilidades. Pasaron los minutos. La soltó. Le indicó sentarse en el sofá. Uno al lado del otro, esta vez sí pudo escuchar las palabras que salían de la boca de la rubia. No lo podía creer. Esta vez Elroy se pasó. La atrajo hacia él. La consolaba.<p>

- No se preocupe por eso, señorita Candy. Lo resolveremos.

- ¡Ay, George! ¿Qué le hice al tío abuelo para que se ensañe así conmigo?

- Le aseguro que él no sabe nada de esto.

- ¿Cómo puede estar seguro?

- Porque todo lo que él quiere me lo pide a mí. Soy su emisario y nunca me ha pedido esto.

- ¿Entonces?

- Tranquila… - Solo de pensar las razones motivadoras a esa decisión le helaban la cabeza y partía el corazón. La acariciaba el pelo.

- ¿Qué hago?

- Déme unos minutos para pensar. – Deseaba detener ese momento lo más posible. – Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

- George, ¿cuándo me dejarás de decir señorita Candy? – Levantó el rostro con su mirada dirigida a la de él.

- Este… yo… yo…

No pudo hacer nada. Sacaron la mente y el raciocinio por la ventana abierta hacia la calle. Se quedaron con sus corazones comunicándose entre ellos con ese lenguaje que solo ellos entienden. Ambos se acercaron. Ella cerró los ojos. Se ofrecieron sus labios hasta ser atrapados por el otro. Se dejaron llevar por las emociones del instante. Fue dulce, sabroso, deseado. Sacaron sus más remotos y ocultos sentimientos en ese beso. Tristemente, una ráfaga de viento introdujo los pensamientos nuevamente en la mente de George. Se separó de ella. La soltó. Se levantó de dónde estaba. Dejó a Candy pasmada en el asiento preguntándose si fue verdad. El sonrojo de George le indicó que sí lo fue. Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada. El momento se había roto. Finalmente, George se atrevió a hablar.

- La llevaré con el señor Andley. Él sabrá cómo reaccionar. – Le indicó la puerta a la rubia. – Vamos.

Ni siquiera le ofreció su brazo. Subieron a un automóvil. Ella conoció al tío abuelo. Albert lo tuvo bien guardado durante muchos años. Hablaron claro. Era hora de presentarse ante la familia. Días después, así lo hizo. Candy quedó liberada de tan absurdo compromiso.

* * *

><p>Elroy se fue con la familia Leagan a Florida. En ese lugar, vivieron el resto de su vida. En cambio, en Chicago, Albert y Candy vivían en la mansión de Chicago. George dejó de llegar a trabajar a la mansión. Lo hizo de una manera tan sutil que Albert no se dio cuenta. Pasaron 10 meses. George llegó a la oficina una mañana. Albert había llegado como media hora antes. Al entrar, lo vio contemplar un anillo con un gran brillante.<p>

- ¡William! ¿Y ese anillo?

- Le voy a pedir a Candy…

No tuvo que terminar la frase. La conocía perfectamente. Otro balde de agua más que congelada le caía sobre su cuerpo completo. Era comprensible. Lo veía venir. Esa relación se incrementaba día a día. En el fondo, sabía sobre los sentimientos de Albert, pero nada la lo preparó para escucharlo decirlo. Durante la cena de compromiso, George los felicitó. Se retiró rápidamente. Candy lo miraba seguido. No sabía si era porque quería que lo impidiera o qué. Al verlo salir de la casa, le llenó de vacío de nuevo.

El mismo día del compromiso, pusieron la fecha de la boda. George llegó el lunes a la oficina. Le planteó a Albert su retirada de la empresa. Esto lo tomó por sorpresa.

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué quieres retirarte? Todavía estás muy joven.

- Estoy cansado ya. No soy tan joven. Lo sabes.

- Sí, pero…

- El médico me indicó que sería mejor que fuera al sur; a un lugar más cálido.

- ¿Estás mal? No me lo habías dicho.

- No siempre digo lo que me sucede, William. Lo sabes.

- Sí, pero esto es serio. ¿Qué más te ha dicho?

- Nada que no pueda solucionar. Tengo pensado irme… no sé… tal vez a Colorado.

- ¡Tan lejos! Vete a Florida. Así sigues en contacto con nosotros.

George no le dijo sus verdaderas intenciones. Se iría a California a empezar una empresa personal ahí. Lo importante era irse lejos, desaparecer. Todos sus planes iban muy bien para poder irse después de la boda. Ellos no lo encontrarían al regresar de su luna de miel. La noche anterior a la boda, fue a buscarla. La encontró en el jardín de las rosas. El calor del ambiente se veía mitigado por la brisa fresca. Se sentó a la par de ella. Ella se levantó. Se paró frente a él. Se vieron a los ojos en silencio. No era necesario decir nada. Las palabras sobraban. Él alcanzó la mano delicada de ella. Ella se acercó. Lo que siguió después fue otro sueño más profundo que el beso. La entrega fue completa. Frente al espejo, en la mañana de la boda, pensaba.

- Su luna de miel… Lo que me encantaría ser yo quien te despierte ese sentimiento; esas ganas de vivir; esa pasión que sé que llevas dentro porque ya la probé. Candy… Candy… Candy, te voy a extrañar como no te imaginas. Pero es lo mejor. Espero que William esté cumpliendo su promesa de no decirte nada. Te confieso que me será dificilísimo llevarte al altar y entregarte a él. En realidad, entregarte a cualquiera. Saberte de otro me está matando poco a poco. Saber que lo besas y lo abrazas como aquella vez lo hicimos nosotros. Saber que te entregas a él como lo hicimos anoche…

No siguió su pensamiento al ser interrumpido. Ya llegaba la hora de ir por ella, por la rubia ladrona de corazones y verdugo de su muerte en vida. Salió de habitación vestida de novia; hermosísima. Le ofreció su brazo. Llegaron a la iglesia. La entró, la entregó ante el sacerdote, se retiró hacia su lugar. Estuvo unos minutos y se retiró discretamente. A las puertas de la iglesia, se detuvo a ver la escena tal cual tomara una fotografía de su muerte. Regresó a su apartamento a preparar las últimas cosas para su partida. Pocas veces derramó lágrimas. Esta fue una de ellas. Perderla era lo que era. Su encuentro pasional con Candy llenó sus sentidos. De repente, la puerta era golpeada como si fuera a ser botada por quien lo hacía. Fue a abrir.

- Perdóname, George.

Oyó estas palabras y sintió cómo alguien lo abrazaba. La primera parte de la plática estuvo llena de disculpas, besos, abrazos y lágrimas. La segunda parte fue un reclamo de parte de ella al darse cuenta del estado del apartamento.

- ¿Te ibas a ir?

Esa fue la pregunta que los llevó a esa otra discusión.

* * *

><p>Una pareja estaba sentada en la playa con vista al Océano Pacífico. Ambos felices, ambos satisfechos, ambos a pocos meses de comenzar una familia.<p>

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Les dejo este one-shot. Espero les haya gustado.<strong>

**Hasta la próxima.**

**TCGAN**


End file.
